


Little Moments

by midnightsummer



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsummer/pseuds/midnightsummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulcahy knew he loved Hawkeye and the little moments to go with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm back again, please let me know what you think.

There were many times where Mulcahy knew he was in love with Hawkeye. These little moments he held dear to him. Like the time Hawkeye had to do foot checks around the camp. The feeling of Hawkeyes hands on his feet were incredible, even it was for medical reasons. The light teasing and possible flirting had Mulcahy’s heart beating and arms arching as he sat on his bed. 

“You have a lovely touch.” Mulcahy said

“Never took a lesson.” Smile Hawkeye as he examined the Father’s feet. “How long have you had these feet?”

“They were original equipment.”

“Make note of that.” Hawkeye said to Radar. “They’re hold up very well. Must be all the kneeling.” 

“No doubt.” Mulcahy said in a low voice. He was sure there was a doubling meaning behinds those words, but with Radar in the room, he controlled himself. 

He nearly got a prefect on that report if not for the nun bite. 

 

The next time was during a particularly bad deluge. Breaks were short as it was and the rain didn't help either. So having a quick meal which consisted of bread and various condiments was a blessing. There was definitely flirting going on, even if it lasted for a short while. They were talking about poetry when B.J asked Hawkeye if he knew any. “I got a beaut, but not in front of the Father.” 

“Oh, Hawkeye.” Sighed Mulcahy 

“You know, Father, standing there with the light hitting you the way it does,” Hawkeye started. 

“Yes” 

“You look just like a “B” girl I knew in San Diego.” He finished with a smile. 

“It’s quite possible. I worked my way through divinity school as a “B” girl in San Diego.” Mulcahy joked back. 

“Oh Father.” Hawkeye laugh out loud. 

The moment ended when B.J. chopped the sandwich in half. 

Not to mention that one time he and Hawkeye sang together “Button Up Your Overcoat” that one night. Or the time when Mulcahy was writing a war love song and sang it to Hawkeye. Or the look that Hawkeye gave him after Mulcahy sang his real Korean War song. “Amen” he said and Mulcahy was breathless, nodding his head in understanding. 

There were so many, but Mulcahy remembered the very first time he fell in love with Hawkeye. It was the day the Showmen came to their camp. The camp set up benches and a small stage outside where the show was to be preformed. The main comedian was funny, the girls pretty, and the music good. But as Mulcahy sat there, he couldn’t really enjoy the show. His thoughts were still on his previous conversation with Hawkeye. It was the first time they really spoke to each other. Mulcahy was a priest and took vows, but he wasn’t dead. He didn’t deny that Hawkeye was attractive, but he only knew him by his reputation then. The loud, funny, prankster doctor.   
As he sat there, picking around his food, Hawkeye made a joke. 

“You know that ancient joke about the guy who saved his regiment? Shoots the cook.” 

Mulcahy wasn’t really listen, and Hawkeye turned away to talk to someone else. When he turned back, he noticed Mulcahy not eating. He finally asked what was wrong, and to Mulcahy’s own surprise, he answered. It was the first time he expressed what was troubling him, everything came out and he felt a little better about it. Hawkeye looked at him the whole time. “ I used to have a professor in med school who always said ‘ God cures the patients, but the doctor takes the fee.’” He said after Mulcahy was done. 

“Do you think it’s true?”

“I’m able to do a lot of things in surgery that I’m not really good enough to do.” 

Mulcahy sighed, taking Hawkeye’s words in. “Thanks, Hawkeye.” 

The scene replayed over in Mulcahy’s mind. He admitted that he felt better taking about it, and was glad to see a different side to Hawkeye. It helped, but not much, overall he still had his doubts. 

He was roused from his thoughts by a nurse telling him he was needed in post-op. Getting up from his bench he made his way over to the building. Inside it was a little cooler and he immediately knew what bed to go to. Trapper, Major Houlihan, Ugly John, and Hawkeye were all crowded around the bed. 

“Over here, Father. We need some cross action.” Hawkeye called. 

Mulcahy sat across the bed from Hawkeye, and crossed himself. He took the dying soldier’s hand in his, when something of a miracle happened. The soldier’s hand was taken from him and Ugly John declared that the blood pressure was still low, but better. Trapper ordered another unit of blood, while Hawkeye looked over to him. 

“What was that about not being sure you did any good?” 

“It’s not supposed to work that way, you know.” Mulcahy said back. Overwhelmed by the whole event, and thinking just maybe he was useful here. But seeing Hawkeye’s face, he felt useful. And that was it, that was the first time Mulcahy fell in love with Hawkeye. Uncontrollably, unprepared, and utterly happily in love. 

He watched Hawkeye move back to Trapper, clapping his hand on the nape of Trapper’s neck and smiling at him. Mulcahy knew in that moment, he had no chance. The look between Hawkeye and Trapper was undescribed, there was love between them. Undeniable love. 

“Now go hit the sack, or I’ll report you to the doctors and the architects.” He said to Trapper

“I’ll take care of him.” supplied Margaret. Trapper and her left, leading him by the arm gently. 

“You know something? Those two could wind up-” Hawkeye thought out loud. 

“Yes?” Mulcahy inquired.

“-Rolling Easter eggs.” 

Mulcahy didn’t understand that reference, but he knew what Hawkeye was implying. It was possible, Margret and Trapper. Mulcahy thought they would be good together, even if Trapper was married. Hawkeye, on the other hand, was not. 

Mulcahy remembered that moment often. He still felt his stomach warm and tingly, and his heart beat racing when Hawkeye looked at him. The way he felt needed and useful to the camp, all because of Hawkeye. 

In the end, Hawkeye was the first and last person Mulcahy truly ever loved, and for that he was grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what it is, but I love writing Mulcahy/Hawkeye as one sided. Mulcahy is clearly in love with Hawkeye, but Hawkeye could be none the wiser. Don't you think?


End file.
